


Telling Young Boys Lies

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: no_tags, Gen, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://no-tags.dreamwidth.org/">no_tags</a> for the prompt "Pete/Mikey/Gabe - turning into vampires"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Young Boys Lies

It should have happened in Vegas. That’s where shit like this always happens, but instead it’s New Orleans, and Gabe warned them that they shouldn’t mess with shit they didn’t understand, and Mikey was pissed because what if Anne Rice was right, and Pete wanted to know how he was going to straighten his hair if he couldn’t see himself in the fucking mirror.

Actually, they all blamed Gabe and the fact that he insulted the guy’s tequila, except for Gabe who knows full well it was because he’d gone down on the guy’s girlfriend in the bathroom. Which doesn’t mean the tequila wasn’t shit. Gabe is a fucking connoisseur of tequila and the only top shelf that bottle belonged on was in the cleaning supply closet.

Mikey squinted at the plate glass window in front of him and opened his mouth, poking his fangs with his thumb. He hissed as he punctured the skin, then sucked on his thumb, pulling it out of his mouth and frowning at the lack of blood. “Huh. Weird.”

“Summing it up nicely, Mikeyway.” Gabe leaned against the brick wall of the alley not far from them and sighed. Pete was pacing in the dark. “Pete.”

“No. No. This is crazy. How can I perform? Light hurts my eyes.”

“Probably not when you’re not all vamped out,” Mikey suggested. “But you can totally pull off douche sunglasses. That’s my plan.”

“Being a douche?” Gabe turned his head and gave Mikey a little smile, feeling the tip of his fang catch on his lip. Distracting as hell. 

“You’ve got that covered for us. We’ll just borrow your sunglasses.” Mikey walked over to the alley, rolling his shoulders. “You think I can turn into a bat?”

“Depends on whose mythology we’re dealing with,” Pete informed him, cutting off his pacing to look at Mikey. “Like, traditional shit or Joss Whedon stuff. Being a bat might be cool.”

“Dirty rodents,” Gabe hissed.

“Okay, reptile boy.” Mikey rolled his eyes and unzipped his hoodie, holding the sides of it out with his hands. “I hope you don’t need a cape.”

“I need a drink.” Pete started pacing again, his hands shoved in his pockets. “Patrick is going to fucking kill me.”

“On the plus side-” Mikey flapped his hoodie. “You’re already undead. Seriously, what do vampires do to make themselves into bats? Is there a password? Do you think of flying? Is it like the flying carpet where you have to _not_ think about flying? Shit. Now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Maybe you have to sing Disney songs.” Gabe licked his teeth. “Feel the love tonight.”

“Wrong movie,” Pete reminded him. “Just think bat-thoughts.”

“The Batman theme song.” Gabe looked over at Pete as Mikey flapped his arms again. “Na na na na na na na na...” Mikey flipped him off and bared his teeth, the sharp curve of his lengthened canines glinting in the sodium glow of the streetlight. Gabe shrugged. “Like you wouldn’t cream yourself if that were the key to it.”

“You’re getting me confused with my brother.” Mikey zipped his hoodie back up and caught Pete’s arm, tugging him against him, back to Mikey’s chest, and wrapped his arms around him. “Seriously though. What do we do?”

“Never go to another bachelor party again?” Pete laughed, his voice hollow. 

Mikey laughed in return, bowing his head and nuzzling at Pete’s neck. The lack of pulse loud in the silence when his laugh faded away. He stilled and just breathed against Pete, nothing fanning against his skin in the cool air. “This is creepy.”

“We have to feed.” 

Pete and Mikey both looked up at Gabe. His face was blank, his mouth set. He turned his gaze to them, and his eyes were dark, black. “You’re hungry.”

It worked like Mikey had hoped the flying thing would. His stomach twisted. He could feel the hunger in Pete, in Gabe. It was a living thing. A dead thing trying to live. “How do we...”

“I can’t.” Pete’s voice was adamant. “I can’t feed on a...on anything. Not alive. Not in cold blood.”

“Warm blood.” Gabe licked his teeth again, feeling the razor’s edge of them. “How the fuck do you think I feel? I’m a fucking vegetarian.”

“We could raid a blood bank. That’s what they do in the movies.”

“In the movies they have super-human powers and throw people around. I don’t know about you, but I feel pretty much the same, except for instead of fries, I’m suddenly craving...” Gabe’s whole body jerked suddenly, sending him to his knees. 

Pete was about to ask him if he was okay when the same thing happened, the hunger inside him _changing_. “Fuck. It’s like being the fucking Hulk.” He glanced at Mikey to see him on his knees as well. “I...”

Mikey vomited then, blood spilling out of his mouth. His eyes went wide, his face going paler than Pete had ever seen it. Paler than the Halloween make-up for The Black Parade. His whole body was wracked with heaves, blood caking on his lips as he tried to stay on his hands and knees. 

“Food,” Gabe groaned, looking like he was fighting down the urge to vomit with the skill of a man who had been on Warped more than once. “Fucking...” He reached back and dug his fingers into the wall, crumbling off brick dust at the pressure. He stood, his whole body shaking like a bad overdose. “Stay. Stay with him.” 

Pete managed to crawl over to Mikey, easing him onto his side with his head turned in case he threw up again. “It’s okay, Mikes. It’s okay. I’m here.” He presses his wrist to Mikey’s mouth. If Mikey vomited blood, then Pete had to have blood inside him. “Bite me.”

“Y-you always,” Mikey stops to gag, tongue engorged, his white teeth rimmed with blood. “Said...said no teeth.”

“Yeah, that was always a lie, fucker. Now bite me.”

Mikey’s teeth sank into Pete’s wrist and Pete’s body jerked, spasming, skittering him on the pavement like he had electricity coursing through him. Mikey tried to pull back, but his teeth seemed stuck, the hazy, thick blood in Pete’s veins making him hungrier. He sank his lower teeth into the side of Pete’s wrist for leverage, sucking harder. 

Pete arched off the ground, face going gray. Mikey felt a hard kick to his stomach and he fell back, punch drunk and sucking in air like he needed it. “Fuck, Mikey.” Gabe’s voice was shaken, Gabe was _shaking_ as he dropped the body between Pete and Mikey. He got to his knees and grabbed Pete, pulling his lips back and forcing Pete’s teeth through the skin. Mikey crawled to the body, latching onto the pale bare throat. 

He saw Pete start sucking out of the corner of his eye and finally closed them, not wanting to see what he was doing. The sounds reverberated through the alley until they stopped, no one breathing. 

No one breathing.

Pete was staring up at the starless sky. His skin was pink again. “I...”

“Her neck was broken.” Gabe said flatly. “She was drunk. Stumbling. I...you didn’t.”

Mikey looked up at Gabe. “You didn’t have to...”

“ _I_ didn’t. She fell.” Gabe spit the words out. “Next time we won’t be so lucky.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Pete voice was soft. “We have connections. Know people. We’re not going to hurt anyone.” He looked from Mikey to Gabe. “We’re gonna handle this. All three of us. Together. Never...never get that hungry again.”

Mikey looked at the body. It didn’t even look human. Skin stretched tight over its bones, too tight. “Just for the record, this punishment is way out of line for bitching about someone’s vodka.” He gave Gabe a quick look. “Or oral sex. No matter how good.”

“It was really good,” Gabe assured him. He looked at the body as well, could sense when Pete’s gaze fell on it as well. “I guess we’re stuck with each other then, huh?”

Pete’s gaze moved to Gabe immediately. “You think _this_ is what makes us stuck with each other?”

“No,” Gabe shook his head, his laughter sounding real, human. All of them can hear the difference, know it’s getting near dawn. “But it doesn’t hurt, right?”

“Gerard’s gonna be pissed if I have to have a coffin on the bus.” Mikey looked at them both as they gave him matching looks of disbelief. “Okay. No. No, he won’t, will he?”

“Patrick. Now, Patrick is gonna be pissed.”

Mike nodded and Gabe just shrugged. “Meanwhile, on my bus, no one is going to be a damn bit surprised.”


End file.
